


And It Was All Okay

by Batkate



Series: Thirsty Bottom Patrick [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: HEA, M/M, Patrick is thirsty, The Wingman, david has it more together than he gives himself credit for, no actual sex but it's a big topic of discussion, our dumb boys are doing okay, patrick pov, s06e06 - The Wingman, talking about sex, thoughtful relationship talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: David and Patrick's night after leaving Jake's. It goes well.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Thirsty Bottom Patrick [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550383
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	And It Was All Okay

“Okay, but did you see the scared look on Stevie’s face when she thought we were staying??”

David was clearly holding back a laugh as he carefully poured Patrick another glass of wine. He kept a serious face even as he set the bottle back on the new coffee table. “Scared? She was a minute away from murdering us in the bathroom, dumping our bodies in the tub, and going back to the orgy.”

Patrick stared at David for a moment before the two of them finally burst out laughing. It had been nearly an hour since they made a mad scramble out of Jake’s apartment, and at first Patrick worried things would be weird between them for the rest of the night. Instead, the drive home had random fits of laughter between them as one or the other piped up with another bizarre aspect of this ridiculous situation. David pulled out their favorite table wine as soon as they got home, knowing they were going to need it.

David was leaning on Patrick now as he tried to slow down his fit of laughter. Patrick still wore his new fitted (he refused to call it too small) shirt, and David was clearly enjoying trailing his fingers where the sleeve met his bare arm. 

“Maybe you _should_ order a few more of these shirts after all,” David muttered into his shoulder, “Or at least a version with proper short sleeves.”

“I’m always glad to have your stamp of approval.” Patrick planted a kiss on David’s forehead. “I was worried you really were jealous I wore this for Jake before you.”

“No, I was fine.” But then David’s fingers stopped and his head lifted from Patrick’s shoulder. Panic crept into Patrick.

“David?” he asked, hoping David would answer.

“I was fine,” David said again. “I was fine with you wearing a hot shirt for Jake.”

“... Okay?”

“And I was fine with us going to Jake's to probably have sex with him.”

“I mean, I’m glad you’re letting me know this?”

“No, Patrick, you don’t get it,” David said as he shifted to face him. “I was calm all day about this. Old me, the one who looked for any and all signs of being discarded? He would have assumed the worst and catastrophized himself into a panic attack. I might have worried Jake thought you’re cuter than me, but I wasn’t worried about us going over there!”

Patrick laughed, but held his tongue. David was clearly on the verge of a revelation, after all.

“And the other day, when doped up you talked about babies? I didn’t run out of the apartment or skip town or anything. I actually waited for you to wake up so we could address it!” David’s face bloomed into a full grin. “Is, is this growth? Is this what personal growth is like?”

He looked so proud of himself, and it warmed Patrick's heart. He did the first thing that came to his head – he took David’s hand and kissed his knuckles, right on two of his engagement rings. “I suppose so.”

David rolled his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering like they always did when he didn’t want to acknowledge a sentimental moment between the two of them. Still, the moment was there all the same. Patrick felt safe … and compelled to open up, too.

“I was a little worried,” he said, “That you’d think this was the same as the date you pushed on me.”

David blushed. “I don’t know if 'pushed' is the right word—“

“I just want you to know,” Patrick said, “I still don’t want to date other men. That’s not what tonight would have been for me.”

David smiled. “I know," he nodded. "I think that’s part of what made it okay? I knew we were on the same page.”

Patrick gave him a soft kiss and took his hand again. God, he loved this man. “I’m glad we went there.”

David raised an eyebrow in his very David way. “Oh you are, are you?" he teased, fondness still in his voice.

“Yeah! It was like a little adventure. Like, remember when you were craving actually good Pad Thai and we drove an hour out to the only Thai place even close to us?”

“Not sure if those two situations are the same, Patrick.” David paused in thought. “I mean if anything, the Pad Thai was way more worth it.” He was clearly trying to defuse the moment with a joke, but Patrick continued. This was important.

“The point is, there’s a lot I didn’t think I’d ever do before you. I never would have invested in a business with someone I just met. I never would have accepted the Emcee role in Cabaret. And I _definitely_ would never have taken up an offer like Jake’s.”

Patrick could see his fiance was fighting back tears, but felt David’s hand squeeze his own, which was encouraging.

“You make me want to have more adventures. Just as long as you’re on the adventure with me.”

David choked back a sob. It was a happy sob, like the one David let out on that so important hike. David’s hands reached Patrick’s face and he let himself be pulled into a big, teary kiss. They broke away, resting their foreheads against each other’s.

“Although in case another hot guy propositions us,” Patrick muttered, “Maybe we should have a larger discussion on what we’re comfortable with in our adventures?”

David nodded, sitting up and moving his hands down to smooth out Patrick’s shirt. “Absolutely,” he said, with a knowing smirk and that voice. The one that meant the best kind of trouble. “I propose that after the wedding, we sit down and come up with a _detailed plan_.”

Patrick gulped. He liked plans.

“And then,” David continued, inching his fingers up to Patrick’s shoulders, “When we’re ready, we’ll go out to the Wobbly Elm and see what strapping young man might want to come back for drinks… _or something_.” One hand went to Patrick's inner thigh and the other went back to skimming his forearm. It was just short of torture.

“Sound good?” David asked, and Patrick managed a nod.

David smiled, giving him another quick kiss before standing up. “Do you want some whiskey?”

Patrick’s brain rebooted. “Oh! Uh, I think the wine is okay for now.”

“Yeah, um,” David said, backing up towards the bed, undoing the button of his ridiculously tight leather pants, “That’s _not_ what I meant.”

Patrick blinked. “Now that you mentioned it,” he stammered as he moved towards his hot ass fiancé, “maybe I _am_ a little thirsty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up today because I couldn't not, you know? 
> 
> Apparently some folks are reading the episode as way more angsty than I did, but for what it's worth, the way David acted throughout the episode gave me the sense that their relationship is strong enough to handle a situation like this without either of them assuming the worst. In any case, this is my interpretation of what would happen next. (Oh, and this is my first time writing from Patrick's POV.)


End file.
